


Dance-Off, Bro

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Peter Quill x Reader Oneshots [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Probably a curse word or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: There’s nothing Peter Quill loves more than dancing to good music.  When he finds out that’s the only way he can win your heart, he feels as though he’s been preparing his whole life for this moment.
Relationships: Peter quill x reader - Relationship
Series: Peter Quill x Reader Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/818679
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Dance-Off, Bro

**Peter Quill x Reader**

**Summary** – There’s nothing Peter Quill loves more than dancing to good music. When he finds out that’s the only way he can win your heart, he feels as though he’s been preparing his whole life for this moment.

**Warnings** – Fluff…probably a curse word or two

**Word Count** – 1.2K

**Notes:** At the end.

_ ** [Masterlist](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/post/174989754188/masterlist) ** _

[[MORE]]

The courtship ritual was long and strict. Many would also say disturbing. But not Peter Quill. For the self-proclaimed leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy and the captain of the Milano, the trial that awaited him was something out of his wildest dreams.

When he'd first met YN on Xandar, he'd fallen for her immediately. She was a Taa-an from the planet Taa, and was accompanying a group of diplomats visiting the Nova Corps. He and the other Guardians had come to Xandar at the request of Nova Prime for a potential mission. While he'd been waiting for the Nova Corps to get off their asses and decide if he and his crew were needed, Peter had taken the opportunity to get to know YN a little better.

He hadn't intended on falling in love with her, but his feelings for her hit him like a ton of bricks. When he'd found out that she was a part of the security detail for the diplomats, he'd known that she would fit in perfectly with the rest of his crew.

There was just one minor snag to his plan—he had to prove himself worthy of her.

When her people and the Nova Corps got wind of their relationship and YN's plans to leave the Taa-an military, it had almost been the start of an interplanetary war. Peter couldn't see what the big deal was, but he'd always lived by his own set of rules.

"If you are to proceed with your relationship with YN, you must participate in the festival of Gerewol," Nova Prime informed Peter before the entire council.

"Okay," he said warily. "What's involved in Gerewol?"

Galan, the leader of the Taa-an diplomatic party, answered Peter's question. "Gerewol is our courtship festival. Since we are not on Taa, you will be participating in the main ritual by yourself. If you prove yourself worthy, then you and YN will be allowed to continue your courtship."

"What's the catch?" Peter asked, skeptical that it wouldn't be as easy as Galan made it sound.

"You will be required to compete in the Yaake."

Peter slapped Drax on the chest as he began to laugh. "Dude wants me to enter a puking contest? I've so got this."

Drax gave Peter a worried look. "I have heard tales of the Yaake. You are too pathetic to last more than one day."

Peter glared at Drax. "Thanks, buddy." He turned to Galan and asked, "So, what's this Yaake all about?

"It is a dance competition," Galan answered solemnly. "You will be required to adorn yourself in your finest attire and dance for five days in a row."

Peter's face split into the widest grin possible. "Are you kidding? I've been dreaming of this day my entire life."

"He forgot to mention the sweltering heat," Rocket attempted to whisper.

"Huh?" Peter asked as his grin began to falter. "How sweltering?"

Drax hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his pants and proudly shared the answer. "I've heard that it's as though you're dancing on the surface of a exploding star." 

"Well, shit." Peter's face began to pale.

"Do you accept our conditions Peter Quill?" Galan asked.

Peter looked to where YN stood beside her people. Her face was unreadable, but he knew she felt the same way that he did, so he'd do his best to prove himself worthy of her. "Just one thing. Do I get to pick the music?"

Nova Prime had interceded on Peter's behalf, and the Taa-ans had conceded to allow Peter to use his own music. Gamora and Mantis had helped Peter choose the proper wardrobe and adornments he'd need to impress both YN and her people. Rocket had put in his two cents, and much to Peter's surprise, the genetically modified trash panda actually had a decent sense of style.

When the first day of Gerewol began, he was nervous, but he kept telling himself it was just an epic dance-off, and he'd never failed to win a dance-off in his life. The room they'd modified for the Yaake felt like a sauna. Peter stood in the center and looked through the four walls of glass at the spectators watching him carefully. When his eyes met YN's, he felt a sense of peace wash over him. He just needed to focus on her, and he'd be fine.

When the opening strains of Bob Seger's _Old Time Rock & Roll _echoed through the room, Peter felt himself come alive. Dancing as though his life depended on it, he focused on the music that fueled his soul and the woman he was putting it all on the line for. He tuned out the stares of the people who'd only come to watch, and sang along with the familiar tunes he'd danced along to for years.

_Old Time Rock & Roll_ faded away and _That's the Way (I Like It)_ by KC & The Sunshine Band took it's place. While Gamora, Mantis, and Rocket had worried about his appearance, he'd spent the days leading up to the Yaake preparing his play list. To him, the music would be the key to proving to the Taa-an's that he was worthy of YN's love.

Peter had planned the playlist perfectly to evenly space out the fast-paced songs with a few love ballads that would allow him to catch his breath and hopefully not pass out from heat and exhaustion. _Lean on Me _by Bill Withers was one of his favorite slow songs and he pretended that YN was in his arms as he seductively spun around the room with his imaginary partner.

At the end of each day, Peter left the sweltering room and drank what felt like gallons of water before collapsing into an exhausted heap. Every morning when he awoke, he was convinced that he'd never survive the day, but then he'd see YN's face smiling at him from behind the glass and he knew he'd finish the Yaake—or die trying.

On the last day, he could feel his feet beginning to falter, but when the very last song on his playlist came on, a sudden burst of energy washed over him. He'd deliberately chosen Diana Ross' _Ain't No Mountain High Enough_ to be his finale because the words of that song spoke to his devotion to the woman he loved. He'd gone through five days of hell to prove to YN and her people that he was a worthy suitor. He and Diana Ross would assure them that there was nothing that would keep him from getting to her.

______________

Author's Note: Thank you for reading Day 144 of my writing challenge! I hope you enjoyed it! Can you believe that it's the end of May and I'm just now writing a story for Peter!?! Poor Starlord must feel so unloved, but at least I gave him the one challenge he'd be thrilled to undertake. I did some research on odd courtship rituals from around the world, and the Gerewol is a real courtship festival of the African tribe of the Wodaabe. I kept all of the details of the Yaake as accurate as possible—even down to the sweltering heat! Did you enjoy the music I chose for him? Peter and I are about the same age, so I love the soundtracks of those movies! I've added the music below for any of you who've never heard these songs, or those that just want to listen to them again! I look forward to your comments and if you enjoyed this story, please consider reblogging!


End file.
